


Sleepover

by kim47



Series: summerpornathon 2012 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's life is such a fucking cliche, it's ridiculous.</p><p>Seriously, having a sleepover turn into a pillow fight in your underwear that somehow ends up in making out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> for bonus challenge 7 at summerpornathon.

Morgana's life is such a fucking cliche, it's ridiculous.

Seriously, having a sleepover turn into a pillow fight in your underwear that somehow ends up in making out? What the hell. 

It's totally not her fault, either.

It starts with Gwen declaring that she likes Iron Man better than Captain America, and Vivian proceeding to detail all the ways in which that was a totally invalid opinion. Vivian is about twenty minutes in and showing no signs of stopping for breath (seriously, she's invoking all sorts of examples from the various comic book universes, what the hell, and not once has she mentioned the fact that Chris Evans has the most glorious ass known to man, which Morgana considers a clinching argument, to be honest - Vivian takes this shit way to seriously) when Mithian smacks her in the face with a pillow, sits on her, and declares that anyone who wouldn't bang Hawkeye before either of them was an idiot. Vivian struggles underneath her, yelling something about that not being the point at all, god Mith, and Gwen, laughing helplessly, attempts to rescue her. 

(And, okay, the underwear thing is kind of her fault, because upon getting her first apartment, Morgana had declared it a pants-free zone, and it's not like she ever has enough people over for it to be awkward. The girls don't mind at all, which is how they all ended up sitting around in Morgana's shoebox of a living room in underwear and tank tops (it's July, okay, it's hot, even at night) watching her bootleg copy of The Avengers.)

Gwen tackles Mithian off of Vivian, and Morgana loves her like a sister (well, not exactly like a sister, she doesn't fantasize about licking her sister's neck) but she is the clumsiest person alive, and they all end up in a tangle on the floor, Gwen on the bottom, Mithian shrieking with laughter. It's obviously Morgana's duty to save her, and it only takes a few well-aimed hits with a sofa cushion

It's not at all clear to Morgana how it turns into an all-out pillow fight, except suddenly it is, with a little wrestling on the side, and her stomach aches from laughing as she tries to stop Gwen from smothering her. Gwen's laughing, too, her face lit up like Morgana hasn't seen it in months, not since Lance left, and she can't help it, she's not even thinking when she leans up and kisses her.

It does stop Gwen from smothering her.

Gwen pulls back after a moment and stares at her, looking shocked, for just long enough for Morgana to think she's utterly fucked this up, before Gwen leans down and presses her lips against Morgana's, and it's so much better when both of them are participating. 

MIthian and Vivian clearly take their wresting far too seriously because her and Gwen have been making out for five minutes before they even notice, Mithian catcalling and Vivan yelling for them to go bang in Morgana's room, they're trying to have a serious discussion about comic book heroes in here.

Morgana can't help but notice that neither of them seem the least bit surprised. 

When they all resettle to finish the movie, Morgana ends up on the sofa, with Gwen tucked under her arm and occasionally leaning in to kiss her, and Morgana thinks there's something to be said for cliches after all.


End file.
